Smash Bros Chat Room
by Sora Kurosaki
Summary: Chat room conversations between Characters in Brawl, some from Melee, and some that I want to be there. If you have a character request, please send me a PM. I might consider using them.
1. Prologue: Character List

Smash Bros. Chat Room

A fanfiction by: Sora Kurosaki

Names:

Armpit (Pit)  
Fatty (Wario)  
Nusuit (Zero Suit Samus)  
Prettyboy (Ike)  
Redhat (Pokemon Trainer)  
Nutgun (Diddy Kong)  
Hellbird (Meta Knight)  
DaPimp (Solid Snake)  
PKnosepoke (Lucas)  
NowIshowjooh (Sonic)  
MarchofdaPenguins (King Dedede)  
Itsame (Mario)  
Pantyhoseinc (Link)  
Marshmalloboy (Kirby)  
Ichusyou (Pikachu)  
Tourneyfag (Fox)  
Powasuit (Samus)  
ChicGemz (Zelda)  
Bigbadugly (Bowser)  
Coconutty (DK)  
Lizardmann (Yoshi)  
Creamy (Peach)  
Pinknblue (Ice Climbers)  
Sxchng (Sheik)  
YoY0 (Ness)  
TransvestiteSword (Marth)  
Tastemahvacuum (Luigi)  
Birdycantfly (Falco)  
FalcoPAWNCH (Captain Falcon)  
MarriedtodaAura (Lucario)  
Flathead (Mr. Game and Watch) ((why am I even including this piece of f--k))  
Lullaby (Jigglypuff)  
Tauntblade (Ganondorf)  
Fairyboy (Toon Link)  
Tournyfagh8r (Wolf)  
Bloobomba (Megaman)  
PsyTwin (Mewtwo)  
ih8ike (Roy)  
Minime (Pichu)  
LuvPrincess (Kairi)  
Flamfury (Axel)  
Gunzndrosez (Shadow the Hedgehog)  
Ketchup (Ash)  
Keyweldr (Sora)  
Busterfake (Cloud Strife)  
Maydaforce (Yoda)  
Sk8rdud (Tony Hawk) ((Request by a friend who skates))  
Pir8king (Elizabeth Swan) ((Request by someone on Y!M))  
p1km3n (Olimar) (had been forgotten, thanks to SmashEd44 for the correction)  
Komedy (Adam Sandler)


	2. Day 1: The Beginning

Day 1 - The Beginning

--Prettyboy enters the chatroom--

Prettyboy: Well that was a rough day of fighting…

--Fairyboy enters the chatroom--

Fairyboy: Well yeah, I was constantly Cheaping you with my down+b, unlike normal Link, mine has rebound.

Prettyboy: Just shut it already!

--Itsame enters the chatroom--

Itsame: I don't like you newcomers.

Prettyboy: At least you were wanted inn the dam game.

Itsame: Ikey can't spell, can he?

Fairyboy: Nope :P

--YoY0 enters the chatroom--

YoY0: Well at least you've seen action, Nobody's even unlocked me yet!

Prettyboy: …

--PsyTwin enters the chatroom--

PsyTwin: And at least you even made it into the game, a retarded chump has replaced me!

--MarriedtodaAura--

PsyTwin: And to prove my point…

MarriedtodaAura: The Aura and I are getting married! Isn't that right Aura?

PsyTwin: …

YoY0: …

Itsame: …

--Itsame leaves the chatroom--

YoY0: I don't even want to know…

--YoY0 leaves the chatroom--

--Sxching enters the chatroom--

--ChicGemz enters the chatroom--

Sxching: The Aura can't even t-

MarriedtodaAura: The Aura says Yes.

ChicGemz: WTF!!1

Sxching: What a loser. The Aura can't even talk.

MarriedtodaAura: …

PsyTwin: Told you he was mental.

Fairyboy: Like, ZOMG. I have to be babysat by the pantyhose king!

--Fairyboy leaves the chatroom--

--PKnosepoke enters the chatroom--

--YoY0 enters the chatroom--

PKnosepoke: Hi Ness!

YoY0: Out of the frying pan, and into the fire… GET OUT OF MY SIGHT LUCAS!

--YoY0 leaves the chatroom--

PKnosepoke: For his birthday, I'm giving him some anger management classes… 3

--PKnosepoke leaves the chatroom--

--PsyTwin leaves the chatroom--

--MarriedtodaAura leaves the chatroom--

Sxching: how are we both here at the same time?

ChicGemz: Idk, how can there be 3 Mario's fighting me at the same time?

Sxching: …

--Sxching leaves the chatroom--

ChicGemz: Still here, Ike?

Prettyboy: Yeah…

ChicGemz: Do you wanna come to my house?

Prettyboy: Wait, why are you inviting me?

ChicGemz: Well as Toon Link said, Link is babysitting him.

Prettyboy: Oh yeah. I'll be right there.

--Prettyboy leaves the chatroom--

--Pantyhoseinc enters the chatroom--

Pantyhoseinc: Your having an affair?

ChicGemz: Oh and your not?

Pantyhoseinc: WAT??

ChicGemz: I've seen the way you hang out with ZeroSuitSamus…

--ChicGemz leaves the chatroom--

--Nusuit enters the chatroom--

Pantyhoseinc: …

--Pantyhoseinc leaves the chatroom--

Nusuit: No hello?

--Nusuit leaves the chatroom--


	3. Day 2: The Newer Newcomers Part 1

Day 2 - The Newer Newcomers: Part 1

Day 2 - The Newer Newcomers: Part 1

--Pir8king enters the chatroom--

--Bloobomba enters the chatroom--

Pir8king: Hi, Mega.

Bloobomba: I wonder why they included me.

Pir8king: What? Why?

Bloobomba: Because I am a Samus Clone O.o

Pir8king: No you aren't.

Bloobomba: Combine Samus' fusion suit with Kirby and you basically have me O.o

--Marshmalloboy enters the chatroom--

--Powasuit enters the chatroom--

--Ketchup enters the chatroom--

Ketchup: How come they included Pokemon Trainer, but not me?

--Redhat enters the chatroom--

Redhat: Because unlike you, ALL of my critters listen to me.

Ketchup: …

Pir8king: Can you please not fight?

Powasuit: They're boys. That's what they do :P

Pir8king: Whatever I am out of here.

Powasuit: I shall follow suit. Lol. I am the suit XD

--Powasuit leaves the chatroom--

--Pir8king leaves the chatroom--

Bloobomba: i AM a Kirby/Samus Clone…

--Bloobomba leaves the chatroom--

Marshmallowboy: Where's the food? I'm hungry.

--Marshmallowboy leaves the chatroom-

--Busterfake enters the chatroom--

--Keyweldr enters the chatroom--

--Luvprincess enters the chatroom--

--Flamfury enters the chatroom--

--Redhat leaves the chatroom--

Ketchup: Woah, you all arrived at the same time?

Busterfake: Yeah, but I wonder why. I wonder what will happen if I leave…

--Busterfake leaves the chatroom--

--Keyweldr leaves the chatroom--

--Luvprincess leaves the chatroom--

--Flamfury leavess the chatroom--

-Ketchup leaves the chatroom--

--Busterfake enters the chatroom--

Busterfake: Aha, I knew it!

--Busterfake leaves the chatroom--

--Keyweldr enters the chatroom--

--Luvprincess enters the chatroom--

--Flamfury enters the chatroom--

Keyweldr: Well that worked like a charm!

Luvprincess: No Cloud to bother us with his stories about that boyfriend of his, Zack.

(Author's Note - XD No, I am not a CloudxZack person, I'm actually going to flame CloudxZack people, just watch me)

Flamfury: Wait, so Cloud is gay? EWWWW!!

Keywelder: Why do you think he always flames me for having a smaller blade then him?

Flamfury: Ewww….

Luvprincess: Yeah, CloudxZack is just a stupid combination.

Keywelder: Cloud should have been created straight.

Luvprincess: Well, he does dress like a transvestite…

--TransvestiteSword enters the chatroom--

Flamfury: Cloud has two Screen Names?

TransvestiteSword: No, I am Marth. I am the one truly gay swordfighter in brawl.

Flamfury: ZOMG, NO WAI! IT'S THE DRESS-WEARING WIERDO!!

--Flamfury leaves the chatroom--

TransvetiteSword: Sniffles :( Well, you wear a dress too….

--TransvestiteSword leaves the chatroom--

Luvprincess: Sora?

Keyweldr: Yes, Kairi?

Luvprincess: Wanna Cyber?

Keyweldr: Ew, no. This chatroom has rules you know. I'll just come over to your house.

Luvprincess: Okay .

--Keyweldr leaves the chatroom--

--Maydaforce enters the chatroom--

--Luvprincess enters the chatroom--

Maydaforce: Yoda I be, Lonely I am.

--Sk8rdud enters the chatroom--

--Maydaforce leaves the chatroom--

--Gunzndrosez enters the chatroom--

Gunzndrosez: No longer an assist trophy! Wewt!

Sk8rdud: They need to give me a new board, I hit Metal Mario with mine and it broke.

Gunzndrosez: lol.

Sk8rdud: NO RLY!

--Gunzndrosez leaves the chatroom--

Sk8rdud: Fine, be that way.

--Sk8rdud leaves the chatroom--


	4. Day 3: Hedgehogs and Auras

Day 3: Hedgehogs and Auras

Day 3: Hedgehogs and Auras

--MarriedtodaAura enters the chatroom--

--Gunzandrosez enters the chatroom--

Gunzandrosez: So, I hear your getting married to someone named Aura.

MarriedtodaAura: Not someone -.-

Gunzandrosez: Something?

MarriedtodaAura: The Aura is the life force surrounding all living things.

Gunzandrosez: Ooookaaaay…. So, your from Star Wars?

MarriedtodaAura: No, from Pokemon. Star Wars has Mediclorians.

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

MarriedtodaAura: …

Gunzandrosez: Surprised to see someone stupider then you?

MarriedtodaAura: What's his IQ level?

Gunzandrosez: I'm gonna take a guess at less then negative 9000.

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

Gunzandrosez: I think I hit a home run with that.

--PKnosepoke enters the chatroom--

PKnosepoke: But Ness is the one who has a baseball bat.

--YoY0 enters the chatroom--

YoY0: What about my bat?

Gunzandrosez: What does Ness say about Sonic's stupidity level?

YoY0: It's over 9000!!

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

Gunzandrosez: He hit a home run with that!

YoY0: So I'm free to go now?

PKnosepoke: Sure.

--YoY0 tries to leave the chatroom--

--NowIshowjooh interrupts by entering the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

--YoY0 has left the chatroom--

PKnosepoke: Is the author of this fanfiction trying to turn us into the Sunday funnies?

Gunzandrosez: Idk, why do you ask?

PKnosepoke: Chat rooms don't normally do that…

--S.Kurosaki enters the chatoom--

All: ZOMG! NO WAI!

S.Kurosaki: So what, the author has entered the chatroom.

PKnosepoke: Impossibible.

S.Kurosaki: … Fine, be that way.

--S.Kurosaki leaves the chatroom--

--S.Kurosaki has a change of mind and redoes his Grand Entrance--

S.Kurosaki: You know what, I can do whatever I want, it is MY fanfiction.

PKnosepoke: Oh yeah, sure you can.

PKnosepoke's SN changes to IMGAY

IMGAY: No fair.

S.Kurosaki: Don't try me. I can do worse.

IMGAY: Like what?

--IMGAY has been kicked from the chatroom--

IMGAY's SN changes to PKnosepoke

S.Kurosaki: I can even snap my fingers and delete you from the Fanfic.

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

Gunzandrosez: Can you stop Sonic from doing that?

S.Kurosaki. Yes.

Gunzandrosez: Will you?

--S.Kurosaki shakes his head and leaves the chatroom laughing--

Gunzandrosez: But it isn't funny!!

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

--NowIshowjooh enters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I'll come for jooh at Sonic Speed! XD

--NowIshowjooh leaves the chatroom--

Gunzandrosez: Spammer. Ihy. T-T

--Gunzandrosez leaves the chatroom - crying--


	5. Day 4: March of the Comedy

Day 4: March of the Comedy

Day 4: March of the Comedy

--Marchofdapenguins enters the chatroom--

--S.Kurosaki enters the chatroom--

S.Kurosaki: Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been a bit slow on getting this chapter up, I was at umm… Magic Mountain this past weekend xD

--S.Kurosaki enters the chatroom--

--Komedy enters the chatroom--

Marchofdapenguins: Wtfux?

Komedy: Dude, sense when do Authors put Adam Sandler in their fanfics?

Marchofdapenguins: 'Cause they're trying to be funny?

Komedy: And since when are fat lazy penguins named after rocking movie titles?

--Lullaby enters the chatroom--

Lullaby: Because they wanted a rated M fanfic while everyone suck's the penguin's male chicken?

--S.Kurosaki enters the chatroom--

Lullaby's SN change to Jigleesux

--S.Kurosaki leaves the chatroom--

Jigleesux: now that's just mean…

--Jigleesux leaves the chatroom--

--S.Kurosaki enters the chatroom--

Jigleesux's SN changes to Lullaby

Lullaby is banned for the rest of the week xD

--S.Kurosaki leaves the chatroom--

Komedy: I thought fanfics were made to be funny, not to waste dataspace on the Internet.

Marchofdapenguins: … idk if I like you or not

--Marchofdapenguins leaves the chatroom--

Komedy: raises middle finger to the fat penguin I have something to lift your spirits up though, it's very nice it got it at Target.

--NowIshowjooh eneters the chatroom--

NowIshowjooh: I will come for jooh at -

Komedy: NO SPAMMING

NowIshowjooh: No using one of Will Ferrell's taglines!

Komedy: You can pull a card!

NowIshowjooh: Pulls a card… right out of your S

Komedy: uses super god-mode skill invented right here, right now to kick Sonic out of the Chat

--NowIshowjooh is kicked out of the chatroom by Adam Sandler's awsomeness--

Komedy: Bored now…

--Komedy leaves the chatroom--


End file.
